Tee Shirt
by Izzieluv
Summary: In the morning when you wake up/I like to believe you are thinking of me/And when the sun comes through your window/I like to believe you've been dreaming of me


Hannah woke up and stretched in her bed with a contented sigh. She rolled over to check her bedside clock, and was surprised to see it was nearly eleven, she couldn't remember the last time she slept in that late. Then again, she and Neville had stayed up talking through the floo network until almost three in the morning. A smile played across Hannah's lips as Neville came to her mind.

Hannah pressed play on her CD player (one of the few muggle items she owned), her mother had made a point of introducing her to as much muggle music as she could, in fact, Hannah found that she tended to favor most muggle artist over wizarding artists. Hannah closed her eyes and smiled as the soft melody played by an acoustic guitar began on one of her favorite songs.

 _In the morning when you wake up_  
 _I like to believe you are thinking of me_  
 _And when the sun comes through your window_  
 _I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_  
 _Dreaming_  
 _I know_  
 _'Cause I'd spend half this morning_  
 _Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_  
 _I should know_  
 _'Cause I'd spend all the whole day_  
 _Listening to your message I'm keeping_  
 _And never deleting_

Hannah wondered what Neville was doing. Maybe he too had just woken up, and was thinking about something charming and witty she had said the previous night. She imagined lying in bed next to him as she woke up each morning, her hand resting on his chest, feeling his soft, navy blue t-shirt.

Had he dreamt of her? Perhaps he had dreamt of them doing everyday things together like grocery shopping, or folding laundry. The thought of these chores usually bored Hannah, but when she imagined doing them with Neville, she didn't mind so much.

Her fingers found the short message he'd written her the morning before.

 _Hannah,_  
 _Floo tonight? I should have the fire to myself around 10._  
 _Love,_  
 _Neville_

She traced his neat handwriting with her fingertip. She hadn't been able to make herself toss it in the rubbish bin after she'd replied. For some silly reason she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to.

 _When I saw you,_  
 _Everyone knew_  
 _I liked the effect that you had on my eyes_  
 _But no one else heard_  
 _The weight of your words_  
 _Or felt the effect that they have on my mind_  
 _Falling_

Hannah remembered when she had first really noticed Neville. It was in their sixth year. Neville had a new confidence after he and a few of the other Dumbledore's Army members had returned from the Ministry of Magic, a confidence that continued to build over the summer. There were many times that Neville helped Hannah with Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts homework in the library. Hannah had confided in Susan Bones and Megan Jones that Neville had really changed in the past year, and that she had started to find him rather handsome. When she had left after only a term because of the death of her mother Neville had sought her out before she left.

 _"I-I heard about your mum. I'm so sorry, that's really terrible." Neville almost whispered, his hands were in his pockets and he stared at the ground. "My parents… well… I kind of know how it feels. If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to owl me." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She felt herself drop the walls she had put up around her heartbreak for a few minutes and cried as Neville said soothing things and stroked her hair._

They had kept a correspondence through the year, and Hannah had thanked him profusely when she saw him at Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the year.

Hannah had returned to Hogwarts the next school year. Hogwarts was a different place, even the Hufflepuff common room, a once warm and homey sanctuary, felt dreary and depressing. The only times Hannah felt safe and cheerful had been in the DA meetings that Neville, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood had started up again.

After they left Hogwarts, Hannah and Neville continued spending time together, Neville had become a safe haven for Hannah, someone she found herself wanting to spend more and more time with. He had finally asked her on a date at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's wedding.

 _Hannah saw Lavender Brown scanning for an empty seat, Lavender walked up to Neville, who was sitting near the end of a row, one empty seat next to him._  
 _"Hey Neville, is anyone sitting there?" Lavender asked, pointing to the vacant chair._  
 _"Er, it's saved, sorry Lavender." Neville said, "I think there's a seat next to Seamus."_

 _Hannah continued to scan for a seat, Neville turned, when he saw her his face brightened and he waved her over. "Saved you a spot," he patted the seat next to him with a smile._

 _Later that evening he asked her to dance several times, he held her close as they swayed to the ballads. Hannah could've sworn she was in heaven. They sat side by side, their chairs close to each other as Harry made his best man speech, Neville wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder._  
 _"Hey, Hannah." Neville said quietly._  
 _"Yeah?" Hannah replied, not picking her head up._  
 _"We should go on a date. Dinner, maybe a walk. What do you think?"_  
 _"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea."_  
 _"Are you free tomorrow?"_

That had been six weeks ago. Hannah knew that had been a short time, but there was no denying that she was falling in love with Neville Longbottom.

 _I know_  
 _'Cause I'd spend half this morning_  
 _Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in_  
 _I should know_  
 _'Cause I'd spend all the whole day_  
 _Listening to your message I'm keeping_  
 _And never deleting_

* * *

AN:/

I know that this song came out recently, and Hannah wouldn't be listening to it at the time that she and Neville would have been dating, but I just really like it haha!


End file.
